


Insecurities

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Chubby Logic | Logan Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Issues, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Logan harshly judges his body, but luckily Remus knows how to make him feel loved.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something @nachosforfree on tumblr said

Logan stood in front of him and Remus’s mirror and traced his stretch marks down to the fat on his belly hanging down, recoiling when it squished under his touch. His body was far from what he wished it was, no matter how irrational he knew it was and no matter how much research he did on unattainable expectations for male bodies.

Logic couldn’t help him here.

He was about to put his shirt back on and refrain from seeing any more of his exposed skin for the day before a pair of arms snaked up around his waist from behind. Remus placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, mustache tickling the skin there.

“What’s that big brain telling you right now, Logie?”

He sighed, a soft smile growing on his face as he leaned back into the touch. Remus’s own fat (though less than Logan’s) pressed against his stomach and back, his tight hold nearly suffocating. But he was used to it at this point, so he didn’t mind. 

Remus nuzzled his head into Logan’s shoulder, lips still pressing kisses there. He knew at this point what Logan was thinking about, from the standing in front of the mirror, tense shoulders, and overall quietness. The intrusive side poked and prodded at his stomach, tracing the stretch marks and making his own swirls on Logan’s skin. It felt so much different when Remus did it, a sign of affection rather than his harsh judgement of himself.

He wrestled himself out of Remus’s grip, turning around to face him instead. Remus set his hands on Logan’s waist, still squishing the fat that sat there.

“Bad day?”

Logan nodded in response, cupping Remus’s jaw with his hand, eliciting a grin and a few more squeezes at his sides.

“I know what’ll make you feel better,” Remus said while grinning, slowly moving his hands closer inwards on Logan’s stomach before beginning to rabidly tickle him, tracing every sensitive spot and eliciting laughs and giggles from Logan before the logical side was pressed up against the wall, the cool surface against his back.

“Okay, okay, enough,” Logan laughed, a wide smile spread across his face to the delight of Remus. The intrusive side dropped his hands to hold Logan’s, lacing their fingers together.

“You feeling okay?”

Logan sighed, face falling a little. “Yeah. I’m just… not feeling too great about everything right now.”

“Well, you’ve been working yourself too hard, I’m not surprised. It’s late and I know you’re tired, and you get super sad when you’re tired. Come sleep?”

Remus made a small pout, and Logan’s face softened. He was exhausted, it was true, and he was trying to do better so as not to overwork himself, especially deep into the late hours of the night. Remus was helping, complaining whenever his boyfriend wouldn’t come snuggle him to sleep.

He placed a kiss on Remus’s lips, guiding him by the hand to crawl into bed. Remus adjusted the blanket for them, pulling it tightly around Logan, both already in pajamas good enough for sleeping in. He traced his fingers over the fat hanging on Logan’s neck, down his shoulder to the stretch marks on his arm. Logan shut off the light fairly soon, however, wrapping his arms around Remus, sinking into the tight hug his boyfriend reciprocated.

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

Logan hesitated, taking a deep breath as he relaxed into the lull of exhaustion. 

“You certainly help.”


End file.
